I Can Hear the Bells
by xWiCkEdxGhOsTx
Summary: When Elphaba sings I'm not that girl, she talks about her love for Fiyero, so what about Nessarose's love for Boq? Hairspray songfic oneshot


Nessarose was sitting sadly in her wheelchair, nose shoved into a book. She wasn't really reading though. How could she when, only feet a hundred or so feet away, Galinda was talking to what she thought was the cutest Munchkin boy she had ever seen.

_The good looking girls get all he luck_, she thought with a stab of envy.

She didn't even realize she had been staring in their direction until Galinda looked over at her. This caused Nessa to turn a bright shade of crimson and hurriedly turn back to her book. She was pretending to be engrossed in _The Theory of Animals and Speech_, when the Munchkin boy walked passed her. Nessa, not seeing him, stretched her arms. This caused the boy to walk right into her arm, causing her book to fall to the ground.

"Oh, sorry Miss Nessarose," the boy bent down and grabbed the book.

"It's…fine" Nessa looked into his dark blue eyes.

"Here, you go," he handed the book back to a, very flustered, Nessa, "I'll see you later? Sorry again, Miss Nessarose." As she grabbed her book, she touched Boq's hand. This succeed in making her turn a bright red.

"Yea…" the boy left and Nessa stared after him. "Wow." She whispered to herself once he was out of earshot.

"What are you so happy about?" Elphaba came up behind her and took _The Theory of Animals and Speech_ out of her hands and looked at it with interest.

"Did you see that?" Nessa asked her older sister.

"See what?" Elphaba asked, not even looking up from her book.

"He just talked to me!" Nessa squealed with excitement. This caused Elphaba to look up, startled.

"Who's he?" Elphaba followed Nessa's gaze to the Munchkin boy who was talking to a group of other boys from Shiz, "Oh, him. His name is Master Boq if you must know. Master Boq of Munchkinland."

"You know him?" Nessa asked in a high-pitched squeal of a voice.

"Well, yes, infact, he seems to have quite an interest in Miss Galinda, actually." Elphaba took another look at Boq, then turned back to her book.

Nessa looked up at Elphaba, then over at Boq and back again. She was quiet for awhile, then sang, "I can hear the bells."

Elphaba looked at her sister, "Nessa, are you all right?"  
Nessa looked excitedly at Elphaba and went on singing, "Well, don'tcha hear them chime?"  
Elphaba put her book down and turned her head to hear. "I don't hear anything." She said plainly.  
"Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?" Nessa wheeled herself away from her sister's side a few inches toward Boq, "And all because he... touched me. He looked at me and stared, yes he…bumped me. My heart was unprepared when he… tapped me and knocked me off my feet, one little touch and now my life's complete!" Nessa spun around and looked up at Elphaba. "'Cause when he…nudged me, love put me in a fix. Yes it…hit me just like a ton of bricks. Yes my…heart burst and now i know what life's about. One little touch and love's knocked me out!" Elphaba raised her eyebrows at her sister but said nothing as her sister kept on singing.

"And, I can hear the bells; my head is spinning. I can hear the bells; something's beginning. Everybody says that a girl who looks like me," she gestured at her wheelchair, "Can't win his love, well, just wait and see! 'Cause I can hear the bells;  
just hear them chiming. I can hear the bells; my temperature's climbing. I can't contain my joy 'cause i fin'ly found the boy I've been missin'…Listen! I can hear the bells!" Nessa sang on as Elphaba just watched her questionably. Nessa had wheeled herself around and went on singing.  
"Round one, he'll ask me on a date and then round two, I'll primp, but won't late because round three's when we kiss inside his car," Elphaba looked sternly at her, so she added, "Won't go all the way, but I'll go pretty far! And then, round four, he'll ask me for my hand and then round five I'll book the wedding band so by round six, Galinda, much to your surprise this wheelchair-bound governess takes the prize and... I can hear the bells; my ears are ringing. I can hear the bells; the bridesmaids are singing. Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem won't look my way well, the laugh's on them 'cause I can hear the bells; my father will smile, I can hear the bells, as he walks me down the aisle my sister starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Boq and I are French kissin'… Listen! I can hear the bells!  
I can hear the bells; my head is reeling. I can hear the bells; I can't stop the pealing.  
Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see but I know that he'll look inside of me. Yeah, I can hear the bells; today's just the start 'cause I can hear the bells;  
And 'til death do us part and even when we die, we'll look down from up above  
remembering the night that we two fell in love we both will share a tear and he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'. Listen! I can hear the bells!

I can hear… the bells…


End file.
